Flower Crowns
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: How Durbe met Nasch and Merag. Inspired by Tsubasa. HolyIceShipping. Surprise ending. Only rated because I'm slightly paranoid.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Flower Crowns**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Durbe/Rio/Ryoga**

**How Durbe first met Nasch and Merag. Inspired by Tsubasa. HolyIceShipping. Surprise ending.**

**(I don't own Zexal. If you guys have been reading, you should know what would happen if I did.) **

* * *

><p>Altair looked forward on his horse. The palace of the land of Poseidon was finally in sight. A smile appeared on his face as he turned and gave his little son a nudge. "Oi," he whispered. "Durbe. Wake up."<p>

The little grey-haired boy let out a tiny grunt and looked up to his father. "Huh, Otousama?" he squeaked.

"Look, Durbe," Altair said. "The palace is finally in view."

The tiny boy then looked at the palace, and a bright smile appeared on his face. "Are you ready to meet the king?" Altair asked.

Instantly, the smile on his face faded away and Durbe hid behind his father. No. He was not ready. His heart was beating so fast, he felt it was going to explode. Nothing could soothe it.

Naturally, his father had noticed it. However, he had believed that Durbe's nerves would calm when he actually entered the palace and met the king of the land of Poseidon and his family. In fact, he was certain of it.

* * *

><p>Durbe's nerves had yet to calm when his father helped him off of the horse. In fact, they only worsened, forcing him to hide behind Altair as they advanced up the stairs to the palace. Then his heart jumped when he heard the announcer bang his stick on the ground and say, "Presenting Sir Altair, and his 5 year old son, Durbe."<p>

This, of course, sent Durbe into further seclusion, something his father was quick to notice. "Don't be worried, Durbe," he said soothingly.

"Otousama," Durbe began. "My stomach hurts."

Altair let out a small chuckle. His little boy was beginning to suffer from a royal case of stage fright. "Don't worry, Durbe," he said. "You'll feel better by this afternoon."

Durbe gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't convinced. But still, he left it at that.

The announcer then banged his stick against the tiled floor again. "Presenting His Majesty, King of Poseidon, and his children, Nasch and Merag."

That was when he first saw her.

The members of the royal family then entered the throne room, bright smiles on most of their faces. Durbe's eyes widened with awe when he saw them. The father, King of Poseidon, had dark red hair and a thin mustache. His eyes were gentle and kind, reminding Durbe of his father.

The son, Prince Nasch, was wearing a white tunic and a purple cape, more than likely trying to copy his father's chosen attire. His purple hair hung limply near his ears and his expression was nothing if not surly. Like he was already practicing for the kinghood, despite his youth.

Finally, the princess.

Merag.

Durbe caught himself grabbing hold of his father's cape to keep his grip on reality. Her pale skin shone like moonlight and her blue hair reminded Durbe of the sky. Her dark pink eyes and long eyelashes; even as a child, Durbe found himself turning bright red and hiding from her view.

Merag smiled when she noticed the cat-eared boy hiding behind his father. With a few quick leaps, she made it to his side and tilted her head to the side. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked.

Instantly, Durbe turned bright red and hid himself under his father's cape. That earned him a laugh from Altair. "Merag," the King said, "be careful. It's rude to jump in front of people like that."

"Oh," went Merag. "I'm sorry, Little boy."

Durbe didn't answer.

"You have no need to apologize to him, Princess," Altair said. "Durbe's very timid around strangers."

"Oh!" went Merag. "In that case," she quickly pulled Durbe out from his father's cape, allowing even Nasch to see him; "hello. I'm Merag. What's your name?"

"Uh! D-Durbe," Durbe answered, his face a beet red.

"That's better!" Merag exclaimed with a smile. "I was beginning to think you couldn't talk."

That caused Durbe to look down awkwardly.

"Hey! Wanna go play with me and Oni-sama?" Merag asked out of the blue.

"Wha...?" went Durbe.

"Merag," Nasch said with a slight growl.

"No arguments, Oni-sama," Merag 'growled' in reply. "Come on. This meeting is going to be boring anyway."

"But we have to stay here!" Nasch said back.

"Actually, you are allowed to play out in the garden during the meeting, Nasch," their father replied. "Go on."

Nasch gave his father a kiddish glare before walking down the steps and up to his sister. "Fine," he said. "But only because I have to keep an eye on you."

"Good," Merag said with a grin. "Durbe-kun, you wanna join?"

Durbe remained silent. Then he looked up to his father.

A nod.

That was all Altair gave him, but that was all he needed. A smile appeared on Durbe's face and he followed Merag and Nasch out of the palace.

* * *

><p>Durbe didn't do much playing when they made it to the garden. At least, not what he would consider 'playing.' He was suddenly very relieved that his brother was too sick to accompany him to meet the royal siblings. Weaving flower crowns would have drove him nuts.<p>

"Am I...doing this right?" Durbe asked, revealing a poorly made flower crown.

Merag looked at it and nearly laughed. "Close!" she said. "But it looks..."

She didn't finish her sentence.

Nasch, however, did.

"They look like they wilted," he said.

"Oni-sama!" Merag snapped.

"What? I'm just telling him like it is."

"But that's too blunt. You have to be nice about it. You won't be a good king if you can't sugarcoat things once in a while."

"I don't need to sugarcoat things."

Durbe caught himself chuckling at them. It reminded him so much of how he and his twin argued on a daily basis.

"Oi, Durbe-kun," Merag said suddenly.

"Uh, h-hai?" Durbe asked.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked, her alabaster skin bringing out a bright smile.

Instantly, the sickening feeling in Durbe's stomach faded away. A bright smile appeared on his face as he answered with, "A knight."

"Ah! Like your father?"

"Hai!" Durbe responded.

"Why do you want to be a knight?" Nasch asked. "They're just a bunch of stuffed shirts."

"That may be," Durbe responded, "but still...that's what I want to be. I want to be a knight and protect everybody around me. Just like Otousama does."

For the first time since they met, Nasch's expression softened. "Like your father?"

"Hai."

Merag then took hold of Durbe's hands. Instantly, his face exploded into a bright red tint. "Durbe-kun, think you can promise us something then?" she asked.

"Uhhhh..."

"When you become a knight, promise you'll still be our friend."

Silence enveloped them. The redness in Durbe's face was slowly starting to fade away. "Friend?" he asked slowly.

Merag nodded vehemently.

Then Durbe smiled and lowered his head. "Hai," he said. "I promise."

Merag's face glowed with happiness when he said those words. Then she pulled him to his feet and placed her flower crown on his head. "Alright then," she said.

Then she placed a flower crown on Nasch's head, despite his protests. Then she placed one on her own. "Now we're all friends forever!" she said happily.

As Nasch gave her a lecture that 'flower crowns don't make you friends. Why would you even assume that?' Durbe looked at his hand. It was small and weak, but it would eventually grow stronger. And when it did, he'd be ready.

* * *

><p>(Years later)<p>

Even a promise made as tiny children, incapable of differentiating between right and wrong, has some hold on people as they grow up. Durbe was no exception to the rule. There he stood before Nasch and Merag. He was dressed in his knight's armor, his intricately designed helmet resting in his left arm. His sword was held firmly in his right hand, and a ghost of a smile was gracing his face. "Durbe of the Skies," Nasch said in a professional tone, "just as your father made an oath to my father, so you must take an oath to serve my family again."

"And I shall with pride, Your Majesty," Durbe said. He then got down on one knee. The knuckles of one hand touched the tiled floor beneath him, while the other held firmly onto his helmet.

The very same helmet that had once belonged to his father.

"Nasch," he said, "Ruler of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean, I hereby swear to lend you my sword. I shall be your people's shield. And I shall remain so until Your Majesty releases me...or death take me." Then he mentally added, "And even beyond that, my friend."

Merag smiled. Her friend had grown a great deal since the day they first met. The five year old she once knew would have never been able to say such things in front of an audience.

Nasch sighed with content. "Then rise," he said, "Sir Durbe of the Skies. I shall hold you to your oath."

Durbe then stood up and looked up to Nasch. "You shall not have to, my friend," he said.

* * *

><p>That night, Merag walked through the garden just outside the palace. She breathed in the night air and allowed herself to fall into the flowerbed. "What a day," she said.<p>

Her eyes directed themselves to the sky above her. The stars were twinkling overhead and the moon was shining brighter than it ever had before.

A perfect night.

Slowly, the sound of clothing sliding against itself reached her ears and she sat up. Durbe was walking over to her, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. "It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it, my Lady?" he asked.

With a grunt, Merag got on her feet. "Mo! Durbe!" she growled. "I told you before, you can call me by my name?"

Durbe smile remained on his face. "But that would be disrespectful, my Lady," he said.

"It isn't if I say it isn't," Merag said. "Now, come on. No titles."

Durbe chuckled. "As you wish, Merag," he said with a smile.

"'Bout time," Merag sighed. "So, what are you doing out here, Durbe-kun?"

"Well, firstly, I wanted to give you this," Durbe said, revealing a well-made flower crown, which he proceeded to place on her head.

Merag had to admit that she was impressed. It seemed like only yesterday that he could hardly make one at all.

"Thank you," Merag said, fingering the blue petals that rested in her hair.

Durbe smiled. "I also wished to speak to you in private," he said. "I'd prefer that your brother didn't hear of it as of yet."

"What did you need?" Merag asked.

Durbe smiled, then got down on his knee. "Merag," he began, "I know I am merely a knight, while you are a princess. I realize that the differences in status is too great for either one of us to cross. However, I must ask something of you."

It goes without saying that Merag was getting unbearably nervous.

Durbe then looked up to face her. His grey eyes had never once looked more serious. "Merag...," he said, "would you be willing...to stay by my side?"

Initially, Merag didn't understand his question, but when he revealed a sapphire bangle and placed it on her wrist, she got it.

She understood perfectly.

Durbe then stood up and held her hand in his own. "I know I am unworthy," he said, "but still, I wish to ask this of you."

Merag didn't grant him a verbal answer.

Her arms around his neck was all the answer he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Well, that was enjoyable. Did you guys like it? Did that ending surprise you? Did I catch you off-guard? Probably not, but I still enjoyed myself. HolyIceShipping! XD<strong>

**Yeah, this story more than likely doesn't follow canon in any way, but hey.**


End file.
